


You changed me

by bellarkeszalex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18, Canon Divergence, Cas is Gay, Destiel is canon, Destiel kiss, M/M, Supernatural Finale, dean is bi, destiel reunion, no context really, post 15x18, we won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeszalex/pseuds/bellarkeszalex
Summary: Basically 15x18 has happened, my loose idea of a destiel reunion. Dean is sad cas is ‘dead’
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Kudos: 29





	You changed me

Dean stumbled forward, his mind racing with sadness and anger...and love.   
But also pure regret, regret that he never got to tell Cas, say it back.   
Dean stood there for what to him felt like hours, then suddenly he heard behind him... 

“hello dean”

Dean spun around, and there he stood. Cas. Deans heart almost took over him as he rushed forward.

“Dean about what i said-“ Cas began , before he could finish Dean grabbed his face and pulled him in a soft kiss.

Cas was shocked, but eventually realising what had happened he relaxed into the kiss. Finally, Dean pulled back, staring into cas’ eyes. Cas was about to say something when dean spoke...

”i love you too” he said quietly, resting his forehead on cas’.

“I love you so damn much, cas” A tear fell from Deans eye. It was a moment of pure bliss. Cas, had finally got what he thought he could never have. They both pulled each other back in for a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really rushed but thanks for reading. WE WON GUYS, DESTIEL IS CANON!


End file.
